


In Spite Of Nargles

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Missionary Position, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna invites Harry to a Christmas party ‘as friends.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spite Of Nargles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horatio54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horatio54/gifts).



> In honour of this year's [Signs ups](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/223080.html),(still open, go take a gander!) I'm reposting my 2013 entry to smutty claus. This was the first time I wrote Luna in a pairing and I think it turned out rather well even If I do say so myself.

Harry Potter kept losing things. Important things and it did not leave him in a good mood. Admittedly, some of those things were not his fault. Those suspects on Bodmin Moor for example; that could have happened to any Auror. But still, there went his reputation as an enterprising up-and-comer in Magical Law Enforcement. And no matter what anyone thought, he hadn’t wanted Kreacher to get rid of his Weasley jumpers. Then again there were things Harry did blame himself for losing. His girlfriend, for example, and it didn’t help that Ginny Weasley had since been seen out and about on the arm of her newest conquest. 

“Sounds like Nargles to me,” Luna said when he’d told her this. And then she continued pottering around her room, collecting up bits of parchment from all over the place, presumably all containing this month’s articles for The Quibbler. Although how she could tell this month’s pages apart from anything else in the chaos of her office Harry didn’t have a clue. 

“Nargles?” Harry said, trying (and failing) to keep a hint of confusion from his voice. Luna had mentioned them before, he was sure, and after the better part of a decade of knowing Luna he felt he should have these things straight by now.

“Nargles,” Luna repeated solemnly. “They like to steal things, Harry. Do you remember I used to have them all the time at school?”

“Hmm,” Harry said. From what he remembered, it hadn’t been mischievous spirits that had taken Luna’s possessions at all, but it didn’t seem polite to mention it.

Luna piled up her bits of parchment in an uneven wodge and stuck them in the top of her press. Then she turned back to Harry.

“So is that the only thing that’s bothering you, Harry? You do look down.”

“Well, it’s not just that, Luna. There’s this as well.”

He pulled the invitation out of his pocket and put in on the table between them. A spider-web of creases covered it where he’d balled it up in his fist and flattened it out again. It was a handsome card, with much fanciful gold inlay.

“Your invitation to George’s party? Don’t you want to go?”

“It’s not that exactly,” Harry said, feeling silly. “It’s just… I’ve never been invited before.”

“But I’ve seen you there lots of times.”

“I know. I know. But I’ve never needed an invitation before. I always went with…”

“Ginny,” Luna finished for him. 

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly.

“Harry, the Weasleys aren’t your friends just because you were going out with her.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Harry lied, “but I still wonder if that’s something else I’ve lost.”

“Sounds like those Nargles again. Would you like to go with me then?” Luna said matter-of-factly. Harry swallowed his throat suddenly harsh in the pregnant silence. “I mean, just as friends you know.”

Harry let out what he thought should have been a sigh of relief but wasn’t. Luna obviously realised he hadn’t followed her reasoning and took pity on him.

“It’s just I always found having a friend about was a good way to keep the Nargles away. They almost disappeared entirely the year after I met you.”

“Yeah,” Harry said after a moment. “I’d like to go with you to the party. As Friends”

And oddly enough, he realised he really meant it.

~

A mid-December night was not the time to be hanging around outside, but that was what Harry was doing. Cold winds blew over him as he stood a little way away from the entrance to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. It was silly really, standing outside, but he wanted to meet up with Luna before going in to the party.

She was late. At least, Harry hoped she was late, rather than not turning up at all. In either case Harry was sure it would be completely accidental on her part. Luna had never struck him as someone with a great grasp on punctuality.

Harry fidgeted in his dark dress robes, shirt and smart trousers, none of which was really suited to keep out piercing winter winds. He was just on the verge of giving up, going home, and finding a bottle of Ogden’s to warm himself up when he heard a faint popping sound behind him.

“Hi Harry! Sorry, I’m late,” Luna said.

“Oh that’s alright-” Harry started to say entirely on instinct as he turned around, but he stopped dead when he saw her. 

He remembered the dress she’d worn to Slughorn’s party; it was silvery and spangled and had looked entirely ridiculous. This dress was not that dress. This dress was made of many different shades of blue silk. This dress clung to Luna’s slight form like a sheath. This dress set off the colour of her eyes, helped by the understated make up Luna was wearing. 

In short, the dress was gorgeous. Harry blinked and reconsidered, taking in it all in. Luna’s hair was different as well. It had been cleaned and combed until it shined like spun gold and was pulled back from her face with elegant silver pins. It wasn’t the dress that was gorgeous at all, he realised.

“That’s alright,” he said and noticed he was repeating himself. “You look amazing, Luna.”

“You’re too kind, Harry,” Luna said gently. “Ginny helped me pick some things out.”

Harry, who had entirely forgotten about his ex-girlfriend for the ten seconds since Luna arrived, felt his growing good mood crash into a brick wall and die.

“Shall we go inside?” Harry said shortly.

“Oh yes,” Luna said happily, apparently oblivious to his tone of voice. She wrapped her hand around his arm as they made for the front doors. It was just that he’d been standing around outside for so long, Harry thought, that made Luna’s touch on his arm feel so warm.

A babble of noises, a brilliant golden light, and the heady scent of mulled beverages washed over them as they walked into the shop. Harry took stock of his surroundings as had become an increasingly ingrained habit as he worked in MLE. All the shelves and displays had vanished from the shop, and the counters and tills were draped in cloth and covered in bottles of booze and snack food. There were maybe sixty guests already: a mixture of George’s friends and family and his employees. It was easy to tell the two groups apart; they were all clustered around chatting and drinking, but the employees formed tighter knit groups, drinking in many quick sips as they glanced guiltily back towards the entrance where-

“Tickets please,” said an attempt at an unamused voice that fooled no-one.

Harry raised an eyebrow at George, who managed to hold his disapproving look for a full three seconds before breaking and grinning out at Harry from under his shaggy mop of red hair. 

“Well, I have to check, don’t I?” George continued. “You don’t know the kinds of riff-raff that try to get in here.”

“If I see any riff-raff I’ll let you know,” Harry said. George chuckled, and then he spotted Luna.

“Luna! Not seen you for ages. How are you?” he said, inclining his shoulders in half a bow.

“I’m here with Harry,” Luna said dreamily. “Together. As friends.”

Harry started. He was once again unaccountably surprised at those last two words being added. 

Nothing threw George off his stride however, and he continued, “Of course. I understand, Harry. Me and Angelina are here ‘just as friends’ as well.” And he winked at them as he ushered them on into the party.

Swarms of guests seemed to descend upon them as they ventured further into the room. Harry gritted his teeth; people had always wanted to gawp at The Boy Who Lived but it only happened all the more now that he was single. And it wasn’t even attractive single ladies either. Something about him starting alone seemed to wave an ‘I am vulnerable’ flag to anyone who wanted a word in his ear or a favour from the MLE or anything at all from him. Right now, though, everyone seemed to want to take a good look at Luna as much as him. 

He glanced around hopelessly for someone he recognised in order to deflect attention, but nothing was doing. Ron and Hermione smiled and waved in his direction but only briefly before moving close together, gazing into each other’s eyes. Their tight knit couple left no room for newcomers.

Looking in the other direction was no more comforting. A flash of coppery hair attracted his attention and he saw Ginny Weasley wearing dress robes that were amazing for the amount of material they didn’t have. They were low cut and entirely backless as far as Harry could make out. But the man she was with still managed to have his hand low enough that it was on cloth. Harry’s jaw knitted itself shut as he saw Draco Malfoy gripping Ginny’s arse. His grey eyes flashed as he glanced in every direction, as if challenging someone to make an issue out of it.

He was not the only one looking at Malfoy in askance, though, Harry realised. Mrs Weasley had also been looking at them sternly. Her expression changed when it met Harry’s from across the room, softening dramatically. She even took a few steps in their direction.

“Let’s get some drinks, shall we, Luna?” Harry said hurriedly, veering away from Mrs Weasley. While he was sure she would be initially friendly, the words ‘if you and Ginny would just talk…” would inevitably find their way into the conversation. 

As he did so, he tucked in close to Luna’s side, holding her slightly in front of him as if to use her as a shield. He realised it was not quite the chivalrous thing to do but was even more surprised when it seemed to work.

Luna was completely unflappable. No matter who accosted them or what they said, she was able to reply quickly and smoothly and answered many questions about the creatures and conspiracies she believed no matter if they were asked in a curious tone or a condescending one. Despite himself, Harry started to tune out around the third time she had to explain about snorkacks and instead found himself just looking at her: the lights shimmering in her hair and the enthusiastic glint in her eye and the motion of her hands as she described something. She looked fantastic as well; she’d really taken pains with her appearance. He wondered if she’d put something on her lips. He was sure they looked fuller than normal and so soft. He could just…

“Don’t you think, Harry?” A questioning voice broke through his reverie. 

“Oh yes. Of course,” he said entirely by reflex. Ernie Macmillan looked at him with a very surprised expression on his face and he beat a hasty retreat, leaving Harry to wonder just what he had agreed to. That wasn’t half as shocking as the direction his thoughts had just led him in though. Luna was a friend, said a voice inside his head. Just a friend. A very dear, close friend who was gorgeous and… entirely not interested in him that way, the winning voice insisted.

“Thank you, Harry. It was nice of you to back me up like that,” Luna said, then added in a teasing voice, “especially since you had no idea what I was talking about.”

Harry felt his face go red, but Luna didn’t seem angry at all. The optimistic mental voice seized upon the opportunity. See, she likes you! And she invited you here. (As friends, the pessimistic voice countered, it doesn’t mean anything.)

They at long last were nearing the bar area of the party, but before they got within four feet of it there was a tinkling sound of a glass being rung as George Weasley attracted everyone’s attention. He’d somehow managed to get across the room much faster than they had, and if the pinkness suffusing his cheeks did not deceive, Harry thought he’d gotten a head-start on the bar’s contents as well. 

“Hello everyone!” George said, exuberantly. “I want to thank you all for coming and for drinking all my booze. Merry Christmas everyone! Now, Christmas, Christmas is a time for family, I always thought. Mums n dads, n sisters and brothers and everything. But for new families as well! So I have a surprise for everyone!” Haphazardly, George pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved indistinctly. There was a bang and Harry’s hand was halfway to his own wand as a couple of dozen glowing fairies shot out from behind the counter to flitter over people’s heads. One targeted Ron and Hermione, another went towards Mrs Weasley, and a couple circled insistently around Angelina Johnson. None, Harry noticed, went anywhere near Ginny though.

“Oh, look out Harry, that’s Mistletoe!” Luna said. Her eyes fixed above Harry’s head.

Harry, feeling a sense of déjà vu, looked up. What he had taken to be fairies were, indeed, self-propelled pieces of mistletoe, glowing in the aura of a flying charm, and one of them was hovering determinedly over his head. He didn’t back away from it and just raised an eyebrow at Luna. She wasn’t running away, then, that was a good start. He could do this, he thought, he could just kiss her here and now. But should he? Would it ruin everything between them?

“Harry, aren’t you worried about the Nargles?” Luna said softly.

A nervous energy quivered in Harry’s stomach as he realised what he was going to do. He really didn’t want to back away from Luna right now; even if it did ruin everything, he had to try it anyway.

“I’ll take the risk if you will,” Harry said.

Luna didn’t move, literally. She’d gone almost completely still, barely moving aside from the movement of her chest as she breathed. Harry took half a step closer to her. Still she was rooted to the spot. Then, throwing caution to the wind, Harry kissed her. He ducked his head down to her level and pressed his lips on hers. Her head tilted up just a fraction to feel it. The taste of her was indescribable to him except that it had an undertone that reminded him of gurdyroot. 

He stepped back. Luna remained still, gazing up at him with her wide eyes. Harry fought the urge to fidget and wondered if he’d just made a huge mistake. Then Luna’s hand reached up to touch her lips with the faintest hint of amazement in her expression. 

She hasn’t started running, at least Harry thought, nervously. That was a start. The silence grew between them, and the mistletoe hadn’t gone anywhere either. Perhaps she just needs a little more convincing.

But when Harry made to kiss her again, it was Luna who stepped in, her face rising to his at a perfect angle. Their lips met. Excitement shot through Harry. She was actually kissing him back! She actually might think about him that way.

Harry luxuriated in the softness of her lips. The tip of his tongue traced across the line of her mouth for a couple of seconds before she took the hint and opened her mouth for Harry’s tongue to dart inside. Hunger surged through him, an unstoppable tide. His hands closed down on her hips, feeling warm flesh beneath the thin fabric, and he couldn’t help but pull her close.

Her arms ended up around his neck, one hand resting lightly on a shoulder, the other trailed through his hair with a distinct air of hesitancy. Under his grip her body felt tense and trembled slightly. He snaked his arms fully around her, hugging her to his body; finally she relaxed, and the sudden heat of her body and the sweetness of the kiss made Harry’s head spin.

When it ended and he let her go, Luna descended from her tip-toes but didn’t step away from him, remaining close. Everyone seemed to be looking at them, and the people in Harry’s peripheral vision weren’t even bothering to hide it. The magical mistletoe had long since vanished — its mischief managed. 

~

Harry and Luna apparated into her living room. They hadn’t lasted long at George’s party after he’d pulled his stunt with the mistletoe. Part of Harry hoped they put in enough of an appearance to be polite, but most of him was far too eager to continue his closeness with Luna to care. They kicked off their shoes and Harry pulled off his robes, leaving him in his trousers and smart shirt. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off her long enough to find her coat hook so he just threw the robes off in a random direction.

Luna’s touch on his arms and chest were gentle but completely irresistible, drawing him into the lounge until they collapsed onto her sofa. Harry’s mouth closed over hers again. Like kissing her was the only thing that mattered anymore. She gasped into his mouth, and the noise only inflamed him more. He wrapped his arms about her again, pulling her practically into his lap. Deepening the kiss, Harry’s tongue plunged into her mouth. She relaxed into his grip beautifully; aside from her grip on his shoulder and back, it felt like he was the only thing holding her upright. He should have been worried about her passivity, he thought, but from the way her tongue played against his, it wasn’t a lack of enthusiasm that caused her relaxed posture but a complete trust in Harry, of which he was in awe.

With his pulse thundering in his ears, Harry had to break off the kiss at last, and between them a flash of pale flesh caught his attention. The bodice of her dress and Luna’s ragged breathing had conspired to create an eye-catching amount of cleavage that Harry instantly wanted to taste for himself. He pressed his lips to Luna’s cheek and then her earlobe and then just below the line of her jaw, each kiss coming just a tiny bit lower. Luna whimpered softly against his shoulder as he tasted the pulse-point of her neck and then lifted her head to say:

“Would you like to stay the night, Harry?” She spoke quickly, though otherwise in a remarkably level voice. “With me, I mean.”

Harry wondered that she even needed to ask the question at this point but lost no time in replying.

“Oh God, yes,” he said, and even he was surprised that his voice was almost inaudibly husky.

“Right,” said Luna. And then she leapt to her feet, effortlessly disentangling herself from Harry, and walked out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Harry felt like he’d been slapped. Frustration hit him like a solid blow. Cold air washed over him where her warmth had been, and he was suddenly aware of the aching tightness in his trousers. A second later he was drowning shame that he’d been frustrated at all. That he’d been taking advantage of Luna. His friend who’d shown nothing but kindness and understanding and all he could think about was getting off. Of course she didn’t want that. Luna was sweet and innocent, and he must have ruined everything. Again.

He staggered to his feet to follow her, trampling up the stairs until he encountered the firmly closed door to her bedroom.

“Luna, I…” I’m sorry, he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat, completely inadequate to the situation.

“Hang on a moment, please,” Luna said from the other side of the door.

Well that didn’t sound angry, Harry thought, now completely confused. Apparently she wasn’t angry with him at all. But now he had nothing to do but hover outside her bedroom, fidgeting for what felt like an eternity before he heard her voice again. 

“Harry, I’m ready for you now,” Luna’s gentle sing-song voice said through the door.

Hesitantly, Harry entered Luna’s bedroom. The sight that greeted him took his breath away. Luna lay on her bed, entirely naked on the midnight-blue duvet. Her long golden hair spread out beneath her, her silvery-grey eyes placid and her face set in its usual other-worldly serenity. Her slender body was pale in the moonlight filtering through her curtains, and her breasts, small but perky, moved in time with her breathing. 

But what really puzzled Harry was the position she had arranged herself in. She lay flat on her back with her arms straight by her sides and her legs spread wide apart. The sight should have been alluring, but the sheer passivity of it was like a splash of cold water, dousing much of Harry’s ardour. 

“Luna,” he said gently, “what are you doing?”

“Well, you wanted to have sex, Harry,” Luna said as if it was obvious. 

“So you just stripped and laid back on the bed for me?” Harry said.

“Of course, that’s right isn’t it? That’s how it was the other times I did it.”

“You mean you just spread your legs and the guy thrust away?” Harry growled.

“They seemed to enjoy it that way.”

Harry’s hands knotted into fists as a great swell of anger at the unknown previous partners washed over him, not just because they’d got there first, but for apparently not doing a proper job of it. But then it died away and left him with only a feeling of great tenderness towards Luna. He perched himself on the edge of her bed and sighed.

“Sit up would you?”

Luna moved to a sitting position, hugging her legs to her chest.

“Luna, you realise that’s not how it’s supposed to be? You’re supposed to feel good, too. I’m supposed to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Harry continued.

“Oh,” Luna said, “really?” 

“Yeah, really. And Luna, I really want to make you feel good right now,” Harry said, and then forced himself to say, “But if you don’t want to I’d understand.”

“I want you to, I mean, I want to, yes. I mea…” Luna said. 

Harry kissed her again, cutting her off in mid-stream. His hands rose to comb through her blonde hair, and his heart hammered rapidly in his chest, his desire to be gentle with her conflicting with just how addictive her lips seemed to be. Luna didn’t seem to feel the same way, though, and her hands stayed by her side. 

“You can touch me, you know. If you like. And tell me what feels good,” Harry murmured.

“Well I was wondering… if we’re going to do this…” Luna replied.

“Yes?” he said encouragingly.

“Don’t you need to be naked too?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s right,” he said, lifting Luna’s hands to his chest, “maybe you’d like to help?”

Together they fumbled at the buttons of Harry’s shirt. Luna’s touch was hesitant at first but quickly became more confident. She sat up on her knees, and her hands ran across the newly exposed flesh of his chest. Harry groaned as her fingertips trailed through his chest hair. The curious look on Luna’s face was quite entrancing as the shirt was thrown away.

“You are very handsome, Harry,” she said breathlessly, “even with the scars.” 

It was only when she said that, that Harry realised he would usually be self-conscious by now. It wasn’t like he’d been naked with very many girls after all. And his body was nothing like the perfection of Luna’s. Scars he’d picked up as an Auror littered his chest, which had already been marred by an ovular mark where the horcrux had been. He waited for a wave of nerves to wash over him, but it didn’t happen. Instead Luna kissed him on the lips, and a sudden heat washed over Harry as she leant forward into his body, triggered by her new found boldness. Harry’s arms wrapped around her as her breasts pushed against his chest and her tongue played over his.

The kiss broke but Harry remained in motion, his hands tugging at the suddenly confining trousers, trying to work them off his hips as his mouth moved down, pressing kisses against the side of Luna’s neck.

He couldn’t help it; suddenly every part of Luna just looked gorgeous, luminous. It all just begged to be tasted. She threw her head back as his mouth tracked its way down to her chest. He could feel her hoarse pants through her body before moving to capture one of her breasts between his lips. His hand moved to cup the other one. They tumbled back to lie on the bed again, Harry finally managing to kick his trousers and pants off his legs as they did so.

Harry eagerly crossed the flat plain of her stomach with a series of light kisses before descending to his final destination. Luna’s mound was graced with a small tuft of blonde curls right above her entrance.

Harry gazed at the pinks folds of flesh in front of him, unconsciously wetting his lips in anticipation. Then he ran his tongue over them, running up towards her clit.

“Oh that feels strange,” Luna gasped, and Harry felt her legs tremble under his grasp. But he repeated the motion, keeping his tongue soft as he lapped at her. She squirmed gently, but his hands kept her in position as his tongue worked on her. It was amazing to think he was eating out Luna Lovegood, he thought, and the taste of her was getting stronger and stronger with every swipe of his tongue, urging him onwards. Greedily, Harry’s tongue darted forwards, plunging in and out of her with wild abandon. He was vaguely aware of Luna’s hands clenching around her duvet as he made to swirl his tongue over her clit.

“Ah! Harry!” Luna cried, sounding wild with need.

Harry sat up from her, kneeling between her legs, suddenly desperate to fill her, to fuck her. As he placed the head of his cock at her entrance, he looked up at her. Luna didn’t look at all serene now. Her hair was wild, her cheeks were flushed, and every bit of skin was shiny and slick where his mouth had been.

The sight was a shock to Harry. And he fell back to sit on his ankles. He was a complete idiot, he thought, going that fast with her.

“Oops,” Harry said, abashed, “I may have got a little carried away there.”

“I... umm... well.” was all Luna could say in response, looking rather flustered.

There was something else, very important, he realised he’d forgotten. Muttering ‘hang on,’ he jumped off the bed and searched his trousers for his wand, pointed it tip-to-tip with his other wand, and gave an incantation. A strange pin-and-needles sensation moved uncomfortably down the length of his dick as a translucent magic sheath appeared, confirming the contraceptive charm had been successful. Harry gulped nervously, aware that they’d been rather taken out of the moment.

He lay down on his side next to Luna.

“Sorry about that, sweetie,” he said, embarrassed. “Are you..? I mean do you still want to?”

“I really would like you to make love to me now, Harry,” Luna whispered back.

He kissed her again, his hand moving to the far side of her body, stroking gently down her sides. The press of her lips on his was soothing, and her hand lifted to his shoulder, pulling gently on it. Still planting soft kisses on her lips, he rolled and carefully clambered into place, face to face on top of her.

They’d ended up in almost the same position they started in, Harry thought, with Luna spread out on her back beneath him, but the effect was totally different, or at least he hoped so. His cock pressed against her entrance, and the tip was instantly soaked as it pried apart her folds. He was going to go slow, he was going to. He had to be gentle, he… his hips pushed forward and Luna’s wet flesh parted easily for him and he couldn’t bring himself to stop… his shaft sank into her until he was buried entirely inside her. Luna’s arms clutched at him, digging into his back with surprising strength as she let out a cry. Harry winced and opened his mouth to apologise but Luna cut him off.

“Ugh, Harry, that’s too hard,” Luna gasped.

“I know, Luna, I’m sorry,” Harry said guiltily. “It’ll get better soon. I promise.”

He placed another soft kiss on Luna’s lips to seal the deal and shifted his position, slowly drawing his hips back and pushing himself inside her again, gently this time. It was hard; her soft walls clung to him as he pulled back. Her heat was intoxicating; he just wanted to drive himself into it again and again, but that wouldn’t have been fair to Luna.

His legs and back felt stiff with tension, but he managed to keep his pace slow and steady, gently pushing into Luna and retreating again, and was rewarded by Luna’s gasps becoming softer and lighter and filled with pleasure. She wasn’t loud — Harry was nose to nose with her and could only just make them out — but that made it seem even more special that he could draw them out of her. 

She was still quite still though, even with her arms wrapped around his body, letting him set the pace and do the work. 

“You like this Luna?” he murmured.

“Oh yes, Harry,” she gasped.

“Yeah, it’s great,” he replied. “It can get better though, if you move with me.”

“Like this?” Luna’s hips jerked suddenly under him, up and a bit to the side, throwing off Harry’s rhythm and bumping their hips together ungainly. They both made a small squeak of surprise.

“Easy,” Harry muttered, “easy. That’s fine, Luna, but together now.”

It took a few more moments for them to find the right timing, but eventually the squirming of Luna’s hips fell into the same rhythm as Harry’s strokes, her hips rising to engulf him as he pushed down and retreating as he did. Just knowing that it was Luna’s doing as much as his own made the friction of their bodies feel all the more delicious to Harry. 

“That’s it, Luna, that’s it. That’s perfect. You’re perfect,” Harry whispered to her hoarsely. His breath thundered through him now, the effort of holding himself over her was getting difficult. The effort of ignoring the tension in his cock was almost impossible, but Luna’s soft cries compelled him to try as they grinded against each other. 

“Oh Harry, HarryHarry, Harry!” Luna cried, her voice finally rising in volume. She ceased moving with him as her hands dug into his back again.

Harry hoisted himself just slighter higher above her, eager to see her face clearly, as her eyes fluttered; her normally wide eyes were glassy and unfocused. The angle of his thrusts had changed just slightly and at the end of each Luna made a small noise.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Harry heard, and then Luna’s whole body seemed to shudder and shake under and around him, tensing unbearably, and her face screwed up tight with strain before she collapsed flat to the bed, boneless. 

Worry gripped Harry for half a second before he realised that Luna’s expression had returned almost to its normal dreamy state, aside from the broad, beautiful smile on her lips. His body’s motion had almost entirely stopped, half inside her as he watched, fascinated at the after-glow at what he thought might be Luna’s first ever orgasm.

“Hmmm,” Luna said, languidly, “please don’t stop on my account, Harry.”

Her hands gripped at his back again, pulling, encouraging him to start moving again. Harry groaned as he buried himself in her heat, growing more reluctant to pull back. Her touch didn’t relent as he started to move, however; her hands stroked gently at his back, working at the tension of the muscles there, easing them. Harry whimpered in relief and couldn’t hold himself above her any more. His body lowered until he was entirely relaxed, lying on top of her, entwined with her.

Harry had heard of people talking about ‘making love’ before and it had seemed just a flowery way of saying having sex. No different from doing it any other way. It was a pleasant experience to be sure but nothing like the special bonding experience people described when they said ‘love making’. But that was before this… it was perfection. Lying in her arms, slowly grinding against her, his head was buried in blonde hair next to her head. All the worry and guilt and hesitancy he had felt was washed away; there was just the amazing feeling of their bodies moving in synchrony as he felt closer now to Luna than he had to anyone. 

He flowed into her and the release was overwhelming. He was barely conscious as he rolled over Luna and only half realised what was happening as she rested her head on his shoulder and muttered magic words that engulfed them in her duvet.

“Well, that was different,” Luna said a while later.

“Better I hope?”

“Oh yes,” Luna said happily, cuddling up to him.

“Good,” Harry said and felt fast asleep.

~

Harry awoke slowly the next morning, not fully returning to consciousness until the sun was high in the sky, blasting through the curtains in place of the moon of last night. He fumbled for his glasses, and it was only when he found them on the wrong bedside table that he really remembered where he was and what happened. 

He pushed them on and pulled on a dressing gown that was on the back of Luna’s door and wondered what to do next. There was faint singing coming from the next room. Harry stumbled in that direction, listening as the voice grew louder and the smell of cooking and wood smoke reached his nose.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen to see Luna at her stove with a frying pan, not wearing much else beyond an apron. 

“Morning Harry,” she said when she saw him. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Amazed, wordless, Harry sat down at Luna’s kitchen table. Luna was behaving perfectly normally, for her anyway. It was as if the whole world hadn’t changed entirely after last night. But it had. At least for Harry.

Luna plonked down a plate full of food in front of Harry. It was another surprise: Harry had been half expecting one of Luna’s crazy self-created concoctions but everything in his plate was recognisable and fried. There was scrambled eggs and sausage and mushrooms and it smelled delicious. Even the dirigible plum jam spread thickly on the toast looked appealing. Harry didn’t eat just yet though.

“Luna,” he said, slowly, “about last night…”

“Oh it was nice wasn’t it?”

“Yes but…”

“You were amazing.”

“Thanks, it’s ju...”

“I have been wondering though…” Luna said thoughtfully.

“Yes?” Harry said weakly.

“Did we do all that ‘as friends’ Harry?”

“Well, I hope we’ll always be friends, Luna. And it is something we can do ‘as friends’ but I rather hoped it meant more to you than that. It certainly did for me.”

Luna beamed at him like a reflection of the sun, and in comfortable silence they both tucked into to their breakfasts ravenously. 

Harry had lost many things, it was true. But if that meant he had found Luna… well, he counted himself as ahead of the game.


End file.
